1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical coordination toys and more particularly pertains to a conical drop toy coordination game for practicing and refining physical coordination of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of physical coordination toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, physical coordination toys heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art physical coordination toys include U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,034; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,666; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,724; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,512; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,562.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a conical drop toy coordination game for practicing and refining physical coordination of an individual which includes a truncated conical body having a first end of a first diameter tapering to a second end of a larger second diameter, and numerical indica printed proximal to each end thereof, wherein points are awarded to a player for spinning the conical body in the air and causing the body to land onto a support surface with one of the two ends of the body resting on the support surface.
In these respects, the conical drop toy coordination game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing and refining physical coordination of an individual.